Giichi
Summary Giichi (Jpn. - 偽一 - "Giichi") is a member of the Mugai-ryu in Blade of the Immortal. The strongest Mugai-ryū killer, aside from the immortality enhanced Shira. Though little is initially known about his past or reasons for being sentenced to death, it is eventually revealed that after Giichi's wife died, he devoted himself to raising their sickly son, Tojiro. However, as a poor shipwright, the cost of doctors, medicine, and interest forced Giichi to resort to crime until he was caught and recruited by Habaki. Giichi is one of the most skilled fighters in the series, having killed a total of 59 Ittō-ryū swordsmen on his own. Of the Mugai-ryū, he is the only member who manages to garner enough kills to earn his freedom; however, this achievement means little to him when he learns at the same time that Tojiro has suddenly died. He works closely with Kagimura Habaki and cares for the other Mugai-ryū, attempting to buy Hyakurin's freedom as well, unsuccessfully. He disappears when Habaki dissolves the Mugai-ryū and is later found living in among the burakumin by Rin and Hyakurin, where he provides Rin with information concerning Manji's whereabouts. Now a broken man, he deliberately distances himself from Hyakurin to keep her from suffering any more pain and is aware of her pregnancy - when she tries to kill her baby, he stops her and persuades her to carry the child to term and allow him to raise the baby after it is born. He eventually agrees to work briefly for Habaki once again against the Itto-ryu; he and Hyakurin attack Abayama Sosuke, with Giichi taking on Abayama himself in a bloody battle that ends with Giichi defeating Abayama at the cost of an ear. He uses a unique weapon which resembles an oversized bladed handcuff attached to a length of chain. The weapon, Kanetsura's Mito-no-Kami (Guardian of the Three Paths), was adapted from a thresher or similar farming implement, and allows him to sever or entangle limbs, necks and weapons from a distance. It is hard to block as the handcuff like action will wrap it around what it hits, but it is broken by Manji in Volume 14: Last Blood. Manji gave Giichi one of his own weapons, two curved blades attached by a chain, that Giichi now uses though he claims he is only borrowing it. Giichi's first appearance is in Dark Shadows part 1. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Giichi Origin: Blade of the Immortal Age: 20-30s Gender: Male Classification: Human, Member and Second in Command of the Mugai-ryu, Turned Family Man Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Fighter Attack Potency: Street level (Doesn't focus on destruction, but can fight against the likes of Manji, Abayama and Magatsu) Speed: At least Subsonic+ with Supersonic reactions (Could keep up with Manji) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level (Fell face first off of a bridge with Magatsu) Stamina: Large (Can fight against Manji, Abayama, and Magatsu) Range: A few meters with his chain guillotine, extended melee range with his sickles Standard Equipment: His chain guillotine until it broke, now he uses a pair of sickles given to him by Manji Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Blade of the Immortal Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Chain Users